Black Ice
by BulletsBlazing
Summary: It's been over ten years since the digidestined defeated Vamdemon and sealed him away who is going to seal him back when a group or reckless kids awaken him and the tamers are nowhere to be found? Rated M for language Violence and other situations


Black Ice : A Digimon fanfic

I Don't own rights to the anime/manga/game or anything this is a story written from a different perspective don't like it don't read...you were warned

Chapter : 1 A Haunted hospital

It was a relatively cold winter's day a group of people were headed to a "haunted" Location to

record evidence of the paranormal amongst these were three loudmouth boys two teens

and a supervisor A.K.A Glorified baby sitter "Alright you little asshats here is how it's going

down you break anything as per the waiver you Are responsible got it?" The woman looked

to be in her late teens but was actually in her late twenty's, she had knee length brown hair

and green eyes she wore cut off jeans and a fitted sarcasm tee that showed her hourglass

figure. "Alright get the equipment you sleeping bags..and your extra tidy-whites cause you all

are in for one hell of a night ladies and gentle jerks!" She cackled as they turned on the

spotlights and headed into the old building unaware what was sealed in the depths of the

deepest basements.

"So when does the fun start sis?" the taller of the girls asked she was taller than her older

sister mid back length dirty blonde hair and the build of a kick boxer needless to say not many

messed with her and if they did well...i'll leave that up to your imagination. She and her

friend had already set up their camp in the least decrepit of the rooms available "It starts

when it's time for dinner..then we will scare the shit out of the boys!" She chuckled as she

hid the prank items in her sleeping bag and getting the kettle and the food ready to take to

the main room where the guys had already built a fire "Come on stop being slow! it's just like

a woman to be late for everything!" Big sis dropped the cauldron which broke a floor bored and

cracked another "Listen you little peckerhead! The only reason you are here is because we

needed extra hands one more comment and i'll drive you ass back in town and dump you

there to walk home and last i checked twenty five miles is a long walk." "Mag! calm down!"

"No Courtney I will not calm down just because that boyfriend of yers is a dick too you don't

mean I gotta put up with his shit!" Mag was obviously over it "So hey what about food?" the

last girl remained a girl of small stature but enough attitude to make up for it "This Carly

demands food!" she said laughing "Okay okay i'll start cooking but only cause you made me

laugh" Mag grinned as she cook over the open flame in an area that looked like it might have

been a kitchen at one point.

thirty minuets passed as they ate and conversed a small flicker of light was seen in the

corner of the room an the machines they had started beeping rapidly.

"A ghost?" the boys and Courtney huddled in a corner "Stop being so pussified and let's roll!"

Mag grabbed her machine,spot light and turned her night vision camera on "Game on !"

She said wandering the halls as it get darker the sun had just set she hear the others split up

into teams "Heya guys the challenge is who ever gets the most recorded evidence gets a

twenty dollar tip" She spoke into her walkie talkie as she continued

looking through she was amazed by all of the medical file she found strewn about the hall

ways "Holy shit guys you won't believe what i just found."

"I don't know but we found a cave of bats..ewww " She giggled "I found tons of medical

records the weirdest thing about it is all of the files are normal with the exception of eight

which are red." a pause then" So how old were the patients?" "I don't know it's written in

Japanese but the lot of them look really young maybe early teens"

She studied farther"Hey! turn on ya'lls gps and get here!" everyone was there within

twelve minutes

"Check this out these are the eight files ..the oddest thing is that all of their pics are exed out

with red marker save for two and they seem to be the youngest." Mag looked in the pockets

of the files and found what seemed like necklaces with little stone slabs in them that had

symbols carved in them all but two files held the trinkets.

"Something just don't seem right...We all are leaving first thing in the morning got it?" She

said taking the files in hand I got a feelin' that somethin bad happened and we just stumbled

into a hornets nest. Everyone returned to camp and Mag took a head count " Okay that's

everyone" she went into her tent and grabbed a shotgun and stood guard most of the night

untill she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. "Mag! MAG!" Mag snapped to attention

"What happened girls? is everyone here?" the girls sttod there in tears "No th-the boys went

exploring and haven't came back!" she looked at the girls and tossed them her car keys "If

things get dangerous go get help i'll fire once that's you're signal to GTFO. I love ya'll and

there ain't no way in hell imma let ya'll get hurt! Now git to the car!"

Mag got them into the car and secured them "I intend on bein' back " She headed into the

hospital as the girls rolled the windows up in the car. she looked back as the close the door to

the hospital "Good girls" she said quietly to herself as she loaded her gun and slipped it over

her back.

she took out her spotlight "Boys if ya'll are fuckin around stop it right now!" she heard

footsteps and crying she rushed towards it quickly to see the boys still alive but they looked

like they had been beaten mercilessly "Kids!" She said entering the room "Mag! Watch out!"

she turned gun in hand clicking the safety off as a man in a blue outfit stood glaring at her,

She shot his glare back at him as the boys snuck out to the car ,her walkie talkie blared" we

got the boys!""Good! Get them and the files out of here now!" the talkie clicked off and they

heard a loud gunshot Courtney cranked the car speeding off, they were thrity miles away and an errie shadow loomed over the place. "What do we do now? as they drove into city limits

The man-like creature still glaring at her "Why have you invaded my territory?" Mag looked at

him blankly"We were told it was abandon" She answered him gun still pointed at him

"Where are the red files?" He asked. plainly sizing her up "As far as I know the police have

them by now" She saw somthing out of the corner of her eye,as if just routine she pulled a

pistol from her back pocket shooting what ever was there"Owowowowow! How did you even see me I was quiet" it whined as it flew behind the guy in blue. "My senses are sharp gettin one over on me Ain't happenin!" The guy just smikred

"Listen dear hate to break it to you but those dimwitted kids freed me from my prison and I

have no intention of returning!" what appeared to be a whip made of lightning formed in his

hand and he attempted to strike her with it."Too slow!" She leaped,darted and spun out of

his way untill she did a back filp out of the window landing it perfectly. "Bet I won't ever do that again!"

She took off at a sprint running as fast and as far her legs would carry her.

"No use running you'll only die tired dear." She grumbled to herself "Damn it I though I lost

him" She kept running untill she felt a sharp pain in the back of her legs"Damn him!" She thought to herself as she quickly rolled over and pulled her guns shooting at him. "No way i

can be missing him this many times!" She thought to herself as he closed in on her she tried

to stand up but her legs were damaged terribly and she would be damned if she would

whimper even once infront of that sadistic bastard. "How am I gonna get out of this one?" she thought to herself.


End file.
